Harry's Eighth Year
by myriadharbourchallenger
Summary: Everyone is accepted back to to complete their final year at Hogwarts, but everything has changed. Ginny is avoiding Harry, Hermione and Ron are fighting more than ever, and Malfoy is being nice? Ginny/Harry Draco/Hermione/Ron love triangle
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Eighth Year at Hogwarts

_Harry was running through a long open hallway, one that reminded him of King's Cross station, but more open. And quite a bit cleaner. He was out of breath, and there was a painful stitch in his side, but he kept moving deeper into the room, muttering, "Horcruxes…I've got to destroy the last Horcrux…" He turned a sharp corner, and found himself looking right in the eyes of Lord Voldemort. _

"_Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Riddle hissed. "You are the last Horcrux, Harry!" He cackled and shouted, "Crucio!" Harry was blinded by pain, and the only thing he could hear or think or feel was his screams. His body turned in onto itself and—_

"Ron! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley burst into the room with a stack of clean clothes. "Get downstairs before all the breakfast is gone! Today is a very, very busy day, and I want to get a head start!"

Ron groaned as he threw his heavy comforter off of him, and craned his neck to look over his bunk at Harry, who was shoving his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Big day, hunh, mate?" He said, climbing out of bed. "What do you bet Mom will explode at me before we leave?"

Harry chuckled to himself. Ron and Mrs. Weasley had not been on very good terms of late, they could hardly stay in the same room as each other for five minutes without it turning into a shouting match.

"Makes me almost miss Fred and George…" he trailed off, and his ears went red when he realized what he had said.

"No kidding," Harry said, pulling on fresh clothes from the pile Mrs. Weasley had brought up, and then shoving the rest into his trunk. "I swear they enjoyed her yelling at them. They had it down to a science."

Ron looked at him gratefully. "Should we head downstairs, then?" Harry nodded, and both boys grabbed their trunks and headed down the stairs.

"Morning, boys," Mr. Weasley said as they headed into the kitchen. "Excited?"

Ron was too busy grabbing a pastry to respond to his father, but Harry grinned at him and nodded. He didn't remember the last time he had been this excited for anything. It probably had not been since eight years ago, when he was going to Hogwarts for the very first time.

Harry sat down and helped himself to a piece of toast when Hermione and Ginny walked in. Hermoine walked behind Ron and threw her arms around his neck, kissing first behind his ear, then trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. Ron turned and kissed her back, full on the mouth, running his hand through her hair at an awkward angle. Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows, and Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, but looked pleased regardless. Ginny, who, having sat down, was buttering a piece of toast, and was oblivious to the situation, looked up over at them, rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat pointedly at them. They broke apart immediately; Hermione's blush scarlet. Ron looked smug, and went back to his doughnut. Harry chuckled and smirked at Ginny, before he found her uncomfortably gazing back at him, biting her lip. He quickly jerked his gaze away. _It will be better, at Hogwarts_, he told himself. _She won't constantly be there to remind you of all you threw away. _

Hermione accidentally elbowed him as she clumsily threw herself into the seat between him and Ron, jerking Harry back into reality. "I'm so excited!" She said giddily. "I just can't wait to go back!"

It finally hit him, and he couldn't help but share in Hermione's giddiness. They were going back to Hogwarts. All of them.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel by Floo Powder, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked again. "I mean, everyone knows your returning to school today, reporters will be everywhere…"

"We've taken on Voldemort, Mom, I think we can handle a few cameras," Ron said sharply.

Mrs. Weasley bristled and went to check on Ginny once more, muttering something like, "…just want what's best for all of you…"

Oblivious, Ron, grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto his lap, trying to tickle her, not noticing she wasn't really in a laughing mood. "Ron," she chastened. "Couldn't you at least _try_ to be nicer to your Mum? She's really making an effort to get along, and it's your last day together until the holidays—"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what am I supposed to do? She's always trying to coddle me like I can't handle it, when I've been out in the real world, fighting dark wizards! She tries to pretend like all we did last year—all I did last year—was sit in Shell Cottage, safe and sound. I was out there, Mione! I fought him, and I think I can handle a little bloody press."

Hermione bit her lip, finally saying, "All right," softly, and then exiting the room, making excuses that she needed to go pack.

Ron sighed after she left, burying his head in his hands. He looked exasperatedly over to Harry, who was polishing Hedwig's old cage, which was now going to be used for Pigwidgeon. "She of all people—_you _of all people, should understand…"

Harry gave Ron a sympathetic look, but said nothing. He honestly would have been just fine travelling by Floo Powder, preferred it, actually. But he knew Ron would prefer not to. He was finally enjoying his time in the limelight, and who was Harry to begrudge him of that? Plus, although it wasn't common knowledge, Harry knew Ron still hadn't forgiven himself for leaving Harry and Hermione for those long months last year, and he didn't want to make too big a deal out of it.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE," Mrs. Weasley bellowed from downstairs. "Time to go!" Everyone ran down the steps, where several trunks and owls were waiting. "I thought we could apparate this year…give everyone a few more minutes for last minute packing. Now, Arthur will apparate to King's Cross, and I will magick your trunks and things to him. Now Ginny is the only one who can't apparate yet…Harry, dear, would you mind? I'm terrible at Side Along Apparition myself, and Ron's going with Hermione…still hasn't recovered from that splinching accident…" Bill, who had come to send everyone off, guffawed, and Hermione looked very smug. Harry assured Mrs. Weasley that of course he could help Ginny, but he couldn't help but feel a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"All right…everyone ready?"

All of a sudden there were several whooshes as six people (and their trunks) vanished from the room, until only Harry and Ginny were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Harry made his way over to her, and she hesitantly wrapped her hand in his. "You nervous?" he said gently.

"No," she said, lifting her chin and looking defiantly at him.

"It's okay to admit it," he said. "It's me, Gin."

She smiled sadly at him, not saying anything.

"We should probably go, or your mum will be worried."

"She probably is, knowing her. She's always a mess on September 1st," Ginny said wryly.

"Ginny," Harry said cautiously, "You might want to hold on to me a little tighter than that."

Ginny turned, and looked at her arm, limply held in his grasp. She slowly removed it, and slid her hands around his waist, pulling him close to her. "You mean like this?"

"Something like that," Harry said, his voice breaking. Then he turned, and they were pulled into that suffocating vacuum that he hated so much, but for the first time, he didn't mind it, because the entire time, he was facing Ginny, and looking into her startling green eyes, wide and scared, pulling him close to her. Before he was ready to let go, their feet slammed into the ground of platform 9 and 3/4s, where their whole family awaited them. Ginny quickly pulled out of his grasp, moving to say goodbye to her parents. Ron looked at him sympathetically, but Harry didn't have the time to pay him any attention, because at that very moment, Rita Skeeter, along with a dozen other reporters and photographers, swarmed the platform, all surrounding Harry, asking him a million questions about returning to Hogwarts, life as the savior, even condescending to ask him about Dumbledore.

"Harry," Rita Skeeter said, "How difficult will it be for you to return to Hogwarts knowing Dumbledore won't be headmaster?"

"Mr. Potter, how have your nightmares been?"

"Can you give us a statement on your relationship with Ginny Weasley?"

"How have you spent all that money the ministry gave you for your efforts against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?  
"Would you care to talk about your relationship with Severus Snape?"  
"How will it be going to class with known Death Eaters' children?"  
Harry, blood boiling, fought through the crowd to reach Ron and Hermione, who grabbed their trunks and hurried after him, towards the train.

"Ms. Granger, what is your relationship with Mr. Potter? Sources say you two were romantically involved while you were in hiding from You-Know-Who last year."

"Just ignore it," Harry hissed, ignoring how red Ron's ears were.

"Hermione, how has your life changed now that you have played a key role in bringing down one of the most powerful dark wizards who has ever existed?"

"Granger, can you give us a comment on how you feel to be going back to Hogwarts, now that you have had real life experience fighting dark wizards?"  
"Ms. Granger, we have heard reports that you and Mr. Potter are planning to get engaged. Would you like to comment?"

Hermione faltered as she was putting her trunk into a compartment of the train. She was bright red, trying desperately hard not to tell the reporters off, when her hand slipped and the trunk flew away from her…and into the hands of Draco Malfoy.

"Allow me to help you, Ms. Granger," he said. He politely lifted the trunk into the train and moved along. "Sorry for getting in your way." Cameras started clicking away as Harry found Hermione and started pushing her towards the Weasleys, where Ron was now glowering. Harry quickly hugged Arthur, and kissed Molly's cheek, before heading back to the train with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. The reporters had been kicked out by the engineer, who was ready to leave. The four quickly boarded the train, seconds before it started to move out of the station.

"Well," Hermione said breathlessly. "Ron and I should be going to the prefects carriage…we'll see you guys later?" Ginny and Harry both nodded, and Ron stomped after her.

"Should we find a compartment?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Harry…"

"Luna and Neville probably saved us seats…"

"Harry—"

"We need to talk, Gin. I've missed you. I _miss _you."

"Harry, there's really nothing left to say. I'm going to find some Gryffindors from my year. I'll see you at the feast."

"Ginny—"

"I'm sorry, Harry. You know how I feel. I just…can't get past it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harry looked over to see Hagrid herding several nervous looking eleven year olds towards the path that led to the lake. Harry couldn't help but smile, and fought the urge to go up to Hagrid and talk, but he knew he would just get in the way of the first years' voyage, and he needed to get a carriage soon, anyways.

He moved towards the large crowd gathered around the thestrals when he heard, "Harry!" He turned and saw Hermione running towards him. "Oh, Harry…I'm so glad I found you—where have you been? I found Ginny sitting with Luna and Neville, but you weren't there and none of them knew where you were and I was so worried—"

"Hermione," Harry said patiently. "It's okay. I found an empty compartment near the front of the train."

"_You_ were _alone_ in a compartment?"

"Yes!"

"How'd you manage that? I mean, now that everyone knows you and Ginny have broken up, I'd just _assumed_ you were mobbed by a swarm of hormone-crazed girls! Honestly, Harry, I'm surprised they didn't track you down…" she trailed off at the look on Harry's face.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked to cover his blush.

"Oh, I left him when he found Dean and Seamus. Started to brag about our year last year. He was still in a terrible mood from those reporters."

"Sorry, I felt terrible about that. I'll write Rita Skeeter herself to tell her that rumor about us isn't true. I'll even give her a load of baloney about a new love interest of mine so they stop targeting you, if you think that will help."

Hermione laughed sadly. "Harry, I love you for that, but honestly I think it should die down once we get to Hogwarts. Even if it doesn't…as much as I'd like to flatter myself thinking Ron's upset about the rumors about _us_ being together, I really don't think he cares. He's just mad that _you_ were the one getting asked the questions, not him."

Harry shook his head, frustrated with Ron. He wished he could show him just how much he was hurting Hermione by acting this way. "Still hasn't figured it out yet, has he? That being at the center of all that attention is _horrible_."

"How could I?" Ron appeared from the shadows next to them as the moved up in the line for the carriages. His ears were scarlet, and he glared at Harry's hand, which Hermione was now grasping with her own.

"Ron…" Hermione said, exasperated. "You know he didn't mean it like that…"

"Oh, I think he meant it! Just like he meant everything he said last year while we were in hiding!"

"Yeah, I meant it!" Harry didn't mean to raise his voice but before he knew it, he was shouting. "We can never get past this, can we, Ron? You don't seem to understand that I don't go around asking for all of this? Do you think I wanted my parents to be murdered? Do you think that in our first year, when I dived for Neville's Remembrall thing, that I was thinking, _oh, yeah, maybe McGonagall will see this, and make me Seeker of the Quidditch team?_ No! I didn't even know what a Seeker was, Ron! I'm sorry there was a prophecy made about me, and I'm sorry that Voldemort couldn't kill me, and I'm sorry my name was put in the Goblet fourth year, and I'm sorry that reporters didn't ask you to tell your side of our little Horcrux hunt last year. I'm sorry, but _believe _me, I would trade places with you in one second."

"I bet you would," Ron spit, seething at him. "But for right now, I would like you to take your bloody hands off of my girlfriend, before somebody snaps a picture and they write another article about your love story! C'mon Hermione,"

Hermione only glared at him. "I'd thank you," she said coolly. "Not to tell me what to do, Ronald. I think you should go cool off, and I'd like to talk to Harry about a few things before we get to the castle."

Ron leveled his gaze at her, his face turning a shade of violet that could match Uncle Vernon's. "Yeah, well, you always did choose him, didn't you?" He stormed off then, jumping into a carriage that was about to leave the station.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said as he put his things on the back of the carriage, adding her trunk as well. "I shouldn't have blown up on him."

"Speaking as your best friend, no you shouldn't have, but as _his_ girlfriend…he had it coming. And honestly, I think he'd take it better from you than from me."

Harry chuckled and climbed into the carriage, holding out a hand to help Hermione in.

"No, allow me." A pale, slender hand extended and handed Hermione into the carriage. She gratefully accepted the help hoisting herself in, until she looked into the face of Draco Malfoy. She gave him a bewildered look, while Harry just glared at him, praying that he wouldn't climb into their carriage.

"Don't worry, Potter, I'm not joining you," he said, smiling a little. "I just wanted to apologize. Not just for my actions helping…You-Know-Who…but also for how I've treated you all in the past. A lot has happened to me in the past year, and I truly regret…I'm sorry for the snot I was to you all. And I hope, in time, if we can't be friends…we can at least be civil to one another." And with that, Malfoy walked off, leaving Harry and Hermione to glance at one another, shocked at what just took place. The carriage began to move, as Hermione said, "Did Draco Malfoy just…_apologize?"_

"I think so," Harry said, smiling a little. "I could barely recognize him without the snarl."

Hermione tipped her head back and laughed. Then she looked out the window and quickly become somber. "This is the first year…I can see them. The thestrals."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry put his arm around his friend, trying to comfort her, but he didn't really know what to say. It had been a terrible year. No words could make up for that.

"I hate Voldemort."

"Believe me, Hermione…I don't think anyone hates him more than I do."  
"I'm glad you killed him. I didn't think I would be okay with killing anyone…but I'm glad he's gone, and I'm glad _you _killed him."

"I'm not."  
"Why? Do you feel guilty?"  
"No, just the opposite. Dumbledore always said that there were fates worse than death, and that's what he wanted to do to Voldemort. I wish I could have given him one of those fates."

Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"You're a very powerful wizard, Harry."

"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well…everyone always said Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. But that's not true. Voldemort feared you, too, Harry. And that makes you very powerful."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he changed topics.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"What?"  
"You told Ron you had to talk to me about something before we got to Hogwarts."  
"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about Ginny."

Even the sound of her name made his chest hurt.

"She misses you, and she wants to be with you,"

"I'm not sure about that, Hermione. She can barely stand to be in the same room as me."

"Then why did she tell Dean Thomas to bugger off today?"

"She and Dean were terrible together."  
"Maybe, but aside from you, he's the only other person she's ever loved."

"She told you that?" Harry didn't know whether to be happy about that, or insanely jealous.

Hermione nodded. "You don't understand it, because you've only ever loved her. But when you love more than one person, it's hard to let another one go, especially in your guys' situation, because it's too painful for her to be with you right now."

"Hermione, you're really not making me feel better."

"She's not ready _right now_."

"Hermione, you're not listening. How am I supposed to win her back when it's too painful for her to even _look _at me? She won't talk to me, and I can't…I can't…I can't make her fall in love with me again if she refuses to interact with me!" he sputtered.

"You're not listening either, bolthead. She's still very much in love with you; otherwise she would have talked to Dean today! You don't have to make her fall in love with you again, you just have to give her time to cool off. You have to remember, Harry, she's lost Fred, who she was very close to, and she went all last year thinking that the three of us were dying. Give her time, and I promise she'll come back to you."

"But what if, in the meantime, she falls in love with someone else?"  
"Harry James Potter, you are the _savior_. I don't think she's going to forget about you anytime soon. Just give her space."  
"That's the thing, Hermione! I don't want to give her space! I want to be with her every possible waking moment! I had to give her up last year to save her, and it broke my heart, Hermione. I can't wait. I want to be with her_ now_."  
Hermione laughed softly. "God, Harry, you of all people should know that you _don't always get what you want_."

Harry chuckled, and they were quiet for a moment. The thestrals stopped as they reached the castle.

"Bolthead?" He asked her as they climbed out of the carriage.

"I'm trying it out," Hermione said smugly. "Because of your scar? Get it?"  
Harry laughed again, but stopped as he looked up at the majesty of Hogwarts. She was beautiful, with no evidence of the battle that took place their last year. And for the first time in a while, Harry's face broke out into a wide smile.

He was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron, luckily enough for him, had jumped into a carriage whose sole occupant was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Ronald," she said pleasantly as he stumbled into a seat.

"Luna," he said, nodding to her. He was still fuming at Harry, he was his best friend, shouldn't he be standing up for him instead of yelling at him and accusing him of terrible things? And Hermione! She was his girlfriend, for crying out loud! And she always-always-chose Harry over him.

"You look upset," Luna said lightly. "You can talk about it if you want to."

"No thanks," Ron said sharply. The last thing he wanted was to share his feelings with Luna Lovegood.

"Where are Neville and Ginny?" He asked her gruffly.

"Oh, I split up with them when we got off the train. Ginny was having trouble finding her trunk, and Neville was keen on staying to help her."

"Is everything alright? Between you and Neville?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said bitterly.

"I thought that last year, during the Battle of Hogwarts..."

"No," Luna said curtly. "Neville made it very clear that kissing me that day was just in the heat of the moment, because the girl he really wanted was with someone else. Not anymore."

Ron had never heard Luna talk like this. She was so angry, so heartbroken.

"Well, at least he didn't chose you over your best mate," Ron said bitterly, again thinking of Hermione.

Luna looked as if he had slapped her in the face. Finally Ron understood. He blanched. "Neville likes…Ginny?"  
Luna could only nod, and her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry. I had no idea,"

"Obviously," she said, laughing a little as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "God, Ronald Weasley, you sure do know how to put a foot in your mouth."

"Says the girl who believes in Crooked Horned Snorkels," Ron said with a half smile.

Luna smiled again as she wiped her cheeks. "I'm not even going to try and correct you,"

Ron laughed. "I have to compliment you, though. I've been reading the Quibbler ever since the Daily Prophet went Death Eater, and I have to say…it's not half bad."

"Not _half_ bad?" Luna asked, faking indignation. "It's not bad at all!"

Ron laughed again. "I guess I still haven't gotten over the whole Fudge-Cooking-Goblins-Into-Pies article,"

Luna giggled. "Not my father's best decision as editor…"

"You can say that again."

They both laughed a little, and then a long silence settled over the carriage.

"So, what's going on with you and Hermione?" Luna asked after a moment.  
"Why do you ask?" Ron said, ears turning slightly pink.

"I, um, saw your little…disagreement," Luna said good-naturedly.

"It's nothing,"

"Oh, please, Ron. I'm not Loony Lovegood anymore, I know which way's up. Plus, your ears are turning red, and you're getting defensive, so I know I'm right!"  
"Fine! Things have not been…great with me and Hermione. Or me and Harry, for that matter."

"Care to elaborate?"

Ron sighed deeply. "Well, last year, while we were hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes…I leftharryandhermioneinthewoodsforbillandfleurshouse." He mumbled the last part quickly under his breath.

"You what?"

"I…" he sighed again. "I left Harry and Hermione in the woods while we were in hiding and went to Bill and Fleur's house."

Luna raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not proud of it!" Ron said quickly. "I hate myself for it! Plus, I can see it when they look at me…there will always be a part of them that sees me and thinks, _He's a coward, he's not to be trusted. He abandoned you while you were trying to defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time!_ And the worst part is…well, it's all pretty awful," Ron admitted. He hadn't planned on sharing all of this with Luna, but once he started talking, it was difficult to stop.

"You have to understand, we hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks, we were wearing this bloody Horcrux that made you think all of these terrible things, and we had no idea what we were doing. It was miserable. I was miserable. And one night, we were sitting there, and I was so hungry, and then we hear these Goblins and Ted Tonks talking about how you, Ginny, and Neville were sent into the Forbidden Forest because you stole the Sword of Gryffindor. And then we realized we needed to _find _the bloody sword because it was the only way to destroy the Horcrux. So I was mad thinking that Ginny was hurt, and I was mad because there was another thing we had to find, and I was mad because all I had eaten the last few weeks was cold, raw fish and wild mushrooms. So I said a bunch of terrible things to Harry, and then I had just had enough. I decided I was going to leave, and I asked Hermione if she was coming with me, or if she was staying with Harry. And the worst part is…she chose him…" He trailed off for a minute, and Luna put her hand over his, encouraging him to go on.

"She _always _chooses him, Luna," he continued. "_Tonight_, she chose to ride with him in the carriage instead of with me. The other night, at the Burrow, she hugged me, her boyfriend, goodnight, and then went over and kissed him on the cheek! During the Final Battle, whenever Harry was going to sacrifice himself to You-Know-Who—"

"—Voldemort,"

"Yes, him, she _offered_ to go with him. She didn't even care that she was leaving me behind! To her, he's always _the boy who lived_, or _the chosen one_, and he's the one she loves more. She may love him like a brother, but when it comes down to him and me, she loves him more. I'm always just going to be that guy that walked out on them when they needed me most."

"Ron,"

"Luna, I really don't want to talk about this anymore, can you understand that?"  
"Fine. Just listen. Hermione loves you, just as much, if not more so, than she does Harry, you're just so blinded by your jealousy that you don't see it. And anyways, I _guarantee_ you that they don't care that you left them last year. Since when are Harry and Hermione good at holding grudges? They are only mad at you because you have been such an arse lately."

The carriages were slowing down now as they neared the castle.

"So, Ronald," Luna said as she gracefully exited the carriage and removed her trunk, "_stop being an arse._" With that flounced into the castle, not looking back once.


	4. Chapter 4

With Luna's words ringing in his ear, Ron hesitantly strode into the Great Hall. He expected to see Harry and Hermione already at the Gryffindor table, talking or reading close together as they usually did. Ron could feel his cheeks heating up and his fists clench as he remembered all of the times Hermione and Harry had intently discussed a plan, or talked about a class or something Hermione had read recently over the course of their meals. There was an intimacy about it-something Ron was never a part of, something he didn't understand. But Harry and Hermione weren't there yet...Ron remembered that they were I the carriage behind him. The he slumped into the chair next to Ginny.

"Ron! Ron!" Ron turned to see Dean and Seamus dragging Lee Jordan over to him. "Tell him, Ron!" Seamus said. "Tell him how you had to fight off vampires and snatchers to protect Harry and Hermione last year!"

"Ooh, tell him about that werewolf you battled in the forest!" "Or that time you battled over a thousand grindylows to save Harry's life," Seamus added proudly. Lee looked eagerly at Ron, but Ginny glared at him, her eyebrows raised dangerously towards her hairline. "I...uh-maybe some other time, Lee." Seamus and Dena looked disappointed, but Lee just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the head of the table.

"That was funny," Ginny said, her voice dangerously low. "I could have sworn Harry never mentioned grindylows when he told me how you saved his life." "Yeah?" Ron said, flushing. "You and Harry had a lot of private conversations lately, in between you leading Neville on and you telling Harry you don't want to be with him?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to flush and sputter. "I have NOT been leading Neville on!"

"Then why has he dumped Luna for you, then?"

"Yelling again, Ron?" Hermione and Harry were standing behind them; Hermione was looking at Ron with pursed lips, while Harry was staring at Ginny was an unreadable expression. A look of intense hurt flashed in his eyes before he cleared his throat and sat down across from Ginny. "How was your ride here?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Boring," Ginny replied, her expression grateful. "And yours? I heard a group of sixth years that were planning to find your compartment...did they manage to track you down?" Ron heard an edge in her voice, but he wasn't sure Harry picked up on it.

"A few of them did, yeah." Hermione elbowed Harry in the side, and he flushed a little bit, giving her a look. "Romilda Vane was especially...excited...to see me."

"Harry!" Hermione shoved him down the bench. Harry laughed and chucked his Snitch at her. After she untangled it from her hair she hit him in the forehead when it flew up into the air. He jumped up at caught it in his mouth when he heard someone clear their voice.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," came a stern voice from the Headmaster's-headmistress's-podium. "As fascinating as it is to relive some of Potter's finer catches as Gryffindor's Seeker, we have a Sorting to begin."

"Sorry, Professor, McGonagall, " Harry said meekly. Hermione's checks were scarlet. Ron's ears were, too, for that matter, but for an entirely different reason.

Ron thought he saw a ghost of a smile on McGonagall's face. "It's fine, Potter. Term hasn't started yet. And, I dare say, after last year, we need all the laughter we can get. Now... ABERNATHY, RITA!"

A small girl walked forward and slipped the hat over her eyes. "HUFFLEPUFF!" "WINCHESTER, DEAN!" "RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting continued, but all Ron could think about was the feast they were about to have. His mouth started to water...he had missed Hogwarts food. He looked over and saw Harry whisper something to Hermione, who let outna quiet giggle. She said something in his ear, and Harry chuckled. Ron clenched his fists. Hermione was his girlfriend. He was allowed to get jealous, after all. He looked over and saw Ginny looking at the pair, too, but Ron couldn't read her expression. Was it jealousy? Pain? Or indifference? Maybe she was thinking about Neville...he thought bitterly.

Finally, "XU, ANNA!" was sorted into Slytherin, and then McGonagall clapped her hands and food appeared at the table. "So, what was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione as he began his meal.

"What was what all about?"

"Wi' 'ee 'nith," Ron tried to say through a mouthful of bread.

"Ron, I can't understand you with food in your mouth,"

"With the Snitch," Ron repeated

"Oh, that was nothing, just a game Harry and I would play last year. Before you came back, there were quite a few nights when we would get bored and start throwing the Snitch around, or sometimes we would listen to the Muggle radio and dance or I would read a story aloud, you know, stuff like that."

"Stuff like that?! DANCING?" Hermione, startled by his reaction, started to backpedal, "Ron, it isnt what youre thinking..."

"Not what I'm thinking? No, of course not. Because I can't think, can I? Of course there's nothing going on between you two! No, you guys just play Catch the Snitch and dance together all alone in a tent. Nothing going on, but you still whisper jokes to one another during the sorting, and you have important things to talk to him about that I'm not a part of."

"Ron, mate," Harry cut in, "Hermione's like my sister. You know that."

"Do you remember when you told me Ginny was like a sister to you?"

"That's because she's your sister, and I didn't want you to hate me! Yeah, every once in a while, when we were in hiding, Hermione and I would dance. We were tired, and hungry, and bored, and alone, and both in love with other people we would have given anything to be with. There was nothing going on. There is nothing going on. You know what we were talking about earlier?"

"Harry, you don't have to-" Hermione cut in.

"Hermione was trying to convince me that I still stood a chance with Ginny," Harry looked at Ginny apologetically. "But this is the first time I'm not sure if Hermione is right." he shifted his glance back at Ron. "So will you get over yourself already? Hermione loves you. She wants to be with you. Stop getting in your own way."

Ron looked down at his pudding, then back at Harry. "You're right," he said finally. "I'm sorry, Hermione, it's just that...I'm scared you're going to leave me. It's not like I deserve you."

Hermione smiled at him, the betrayal in her eyes beginning to fade as she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Can we stop with the gushy sharing our feelings part of the meal and start talking about teachers?" Ginny cut in. "The DADA chair is empty." Hermione opened her mouth to comment, but she was interrupted by McGonagall rising again to make her speech.

" I think we can all agree that The Sorting Feast this year was especially excellent. Now, there are a few announcements that need to be made. I trust that by now you all know that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. There have been several staff changes this year. One, the new Transfiguration professor will now be Aberforth Dumbledore. Many of our students already know him, and I am certain he will make a wonderul addition to our staff. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, well...I will be taking the position. Now, we have several events this year that I know you all will be excited about. First, the House Quidditch Tournament will be taking place once again this year, check with your captains about tryouts. Next, we have several trips to Hogsmeade, and we have a Memorial Ball right before the Christmas break, celebrating our victory against the Dark Lord, and remembering those who fought bravely and are no longer with us today. But tonight's festivities are over, and I suggest you all return to bed. Goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny POV

The sun streaming in through the window woke Ginny up earlier than usual. She still had another hour or so before she had to get up, so she threw the covers over her head and tried to fall asleep again. No such luck. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw _his _eyes. She shouldn't be thinking about him, let alone dreaming about him. It wasn't fair to her, and it definitely wasn't fair to Harry, but she couldn't stop. She missed him so much that it hurt, but she couldn't..._wouldn't? _be with him. Not after...

It was just too hard. Ginny had resigned herself to the fact that sometimes love just wasn't enough. And especially after that night...that terrible, terrible night...she didn't think she could ever go back to Harry. But last night, at the Feast...

If she couldn't-wouldn't-be with him, then why did she get so jealous when he mentioned Romilda Vane?

And when he started messing around with Hermione...it took all of Ginny's strength not to launch herself over the table and start digging her fingernails into Hermione's cheeks. Sometimes, even Ginny was shocked at how violent she could be.

And if she refused to be with him, then why was she so sad-so heartbroken-when Harry said he wasn't sure if they had a chance. _This is exactly the problem,_ she thought. _He says one thing...ONE...and it breaks me..._

After spending several minutes staring at the underside of her blanket, Ginny finally popped her head out and looked at Hermione. Her face was relaxed in sleep, but Ginny could still see the worry in her expression, the tension in her muscles. Hermione was obviously worried about something. It was probably Ron. _What an arse, _Ginny thought. _Walking around like HE was the one who killed Voldemort...like he wasn't the one who walked out! _Ginny knew that Harry and Hermione had forgiven Ron, but she hadn't. She couldn't imagine the kind of cowardice it took to walk out on your best friends as they were risking their lives to bring down the darkest wizard of all time. Plus, he was so rude, and angry all of the time. Plus he treated Hermione _so _poorly. Ginny wouldn't put up with it, but then again, she wasn't the most qualified to give relationship advice right now.

After looking at Hermione a minute longer, she realized that she had fallen asleep with a book-or rather, on top of one. _Figures_. Ginny gently pried it from underneath her, and stared at the title, before startling and dropping it with a loud thud. Hermione jumped up quickly, drawing her wand and pointing it at Ginny's throat.

"Hermione, it's me," Ginny said carefully. Hermione blinked a few times, then quickly pulled her wand away, her cheeks flushing a little. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry! Habit...you know. I accidentally blasted Harry into a wall one time because I thought he was a Snatcher. Let's just say he woke me up a lot more subtly from then on." Hermione looked at Parvati and Lavender, who were still sleeping. "What was that noise?"

"I dropped a book,"

"Ooh," said Hermione, who loved it when other people were reading. "What book?"  
"Yours, actually." Ginny said cooly. "'Mione, what on earth are you thinking?"

Hermione blushed a little, but looked defiantly at Ginny. "I'm thinking that it's possible."

"Herm, smarter wizards than you have killed themselves thinking that! Or worse."

"Gin, hear me out. I don't think all wizards can be...you know...but I think that _some _can." Hermione looked over her shoulder at their sleeping roommates again. "G, now is really _not _the time or place to be talking about this."

Ginny wanted to push further, but Hermione was right. "Fine," she said in a low voice. "But we _are _talking about this later. And believe me, when I say we're talking about it, I'm really just talking you out of it."

"Just...please don't tell Harry. Or Ron, for that matter."

"Why not? They need to know that you've gone insane and have a death wish."

"You know why not. Think about it." Hermione looked pointedly at her, but Ginny still didn't know why Hermione was acting so secretive. She closed her eyes in frustration, but instead of the back of her eyelids, all she saw were bright green eyes staring back at her. Then, she understood.

"You don't want Harry to get his hopes up," Ginny said softly.

"Or kill himself." Ginny giggled.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you broke up with him?" Hermione asked her gently.

"I'm honestly surprised Harry hasn't told you,"

"Are you jealous, too? I mean, I'm sorry," Hermione added at what Ginny assumed was her angry face. "I mean...do you think Ron's right?"

"I don't think you're in love with Harry, if that's what you're asking."

"No, I know I'm not in love, but do you think Harry and I...do you think our friendship...crosses a line? Do you think Ron has a right to be jealous?"  
"Ron's just stupid, Hermione. Eventually he'll realize that he's been stupid about the whole thing."  
"You're still mad at him," Hermione observed quietly.  
"I just wish you would have taken me with you, instead of him. I would have stayed."  
"Harry would have _never _let you put yourself into danger like that. He would have been so worried we wouldn't have found any Horcruxes."  
Ginny could feel herself scowl. "Let's just go to breakfast."  
Hermione laughed. "_Now _you sound like a Weasley,"  
Ginny jabbed, "At least I don't talk with food in my mouth.

"Gryffindors, your schedules!" McGonagall yelled. Ginny stopped eating her toast as the Headmistress walked over. "Are you sure you don't have too much on your plate, Professor?" Ginny asked. "I mean, between being Head of House, Headmistress, and DADA professor?"  
"As much as your worry touches me," McGonagall said. "I assure you, you have better things to be worrying about. Here's your schedule, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley, here's yours, and oh, Mr. Potter, your schedule, and would you mind coming up to my office tonight around eight? There are some things we need to discuss."  
Ginny looked over at Harry, who was looking at McGonagall with admiration. She felt her stomach unclench. One of the things she liked most about Harry was his respect for people, especially teachers. "Of course, Professor," he said, nodding at her. "Good boy," McGonagall said, patting his shoulder affectionately. "I shall see you all in Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon, then."  
"All of us? But Ginny.."  
"Is in your year, now." Ginny finished for him. _Idiot.  
_"Do we have the same schedule, then?" Harry asked her. "I mean, since we are taking all the same classes?"  
"Only one way to find out," she said, reaching for his schedule. Sure enough... "You're right, we have everything together."  
"Shall we walk together to Potions, then?"  
"Oh, have fun in _that _class." Ron said thickly. Ginny, for the first time in a while, was grateful for her brother. At least he served one purpose-to break tension.  
"We should probably get going, if we're walking all the way to the dungeons," Ginny told Harry. She turned to Hermione, "Do you not-"  
"I have Potions with you, of course, but I need to look for something in the library. Ron, I'll see you at lunch. Harry, Gin, I'll meet you in class!" She hugged Harry and Ginny, then gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Have a great first day!"

"Hermione's in rather a pleasant mood this morning," Ginny commented to Harry as they exited the Great Hall.

Harry chuckled. "I think she's just glad to be back. I mean, with the books, and the teachers, and the schedules, and the exams...She was dying last year with nothing to do but run around in the forest and stay away from Death Eaters,"

Ginny laughed, and Harry looked rather pleased with himself.

"Don't look so proud," Ginny teased. "I laugh at a lot of jokes that aren't funny, you know,"

"I didn't look proud,"

"Don't lie to me, Harry James Potter. That's the same smug smile you wear every time you walk off the Quidditch pitch with the Snitch in your glove!"

"Oh, hello, Molly, didn't realize you were coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Did you just call me _Molly? _You did not just compare me to my mother."

"Stop throwing around my middle name, then."

"What was that, Harry James?"

"Mrs. Weasley, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, the next time you do laundry, would you mind doing a load of my socks?"

Their laughs stopped abruptly when they saw Dean and Seamus holding Draco Malfoy's hands behind his back, and Michael Corner was punching him in the face, and a group of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, even some Slytherins, stood around them, cheering.

"Oh, Harry-" Ginny said, her voice breaking. She turned and saw Harry's face contorted with anger.

"STOP IT!" A loud shriek interrupted the fight. Ginny turned and saw Hermione push through the crowd and shove Michael off of Draco. She drew her wand and leveled it towards Dean and Seamus until they dropped Malfoy's hands and moved back into the crowd, who was now filing into the Potions classroom. Hermione moved towards Draco. "I can fix that, you know," Ginny heard her tell Malfoy, referring to his broken nose.

"No...deserved it,"

"No one deserves _that_," Hermione said gently, helping him up and pointing her wand at his nose. "Not even you. _Episkey._" Draco flinched as his nose healed, then looked down at his hand, that Hermione was still grasping. She looked as if she just realized she was still holding it, and dropped it quickly.

"Did Hermione Granger just tease me?" He asked, a hesitant smile on his lips.

"Did Draco Malfoy just use my real name, and not call me Mudblood?" Hermione said cooly. Draco looked as though he had just been slapped. "I forgive you," Hermione continued. "And I'm not just going to stand by and watch people hurt someone who is defenseless. But that doesn't change what you did. It doesn't change that for years, for years, you called me Mudblood, harassed all of the people I care about, and that you helped murder Dumbledore." Hermione stepped closer. "It doesn't change that your aunt tortured me, or that your father's prank in our second year almost killed me. Yes, I forgive you, but don't think, don't you dare think for a second that this makes us friends."

Draco nodded. "You're a great witch, Hermione. All the others just stood there and watched."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. She walked into Potions, leaving only Ginny, Harry, and Malfoy in the corridor. Ginny watched as Harry moved towards Malfoy and shook his hand. "I don't know if we can ever be friends," Harry said in a low voice. "But it took a whole lot of guts to come back here, and I know how badly you could've hurt those fools. Why didn't you draw your wand?"

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, here, Potter. Not attacking people is one of the things I'm working on,"

"Yeah?" Ginny felt herself saying. "Me, too. Especially my idiot brother and his friends who like to beat up on skinny, defenseless boys."

"Always a pleasure, Weasley."

"Yeah, yeah. We should get to class now, or Slughorn's officially going to hate you."

Draco smiled and strode into the classroom.

"Did you see that?" Ginny asked Harry. "He actually _smiled_."

"I know," Harry said. "Improves his looks a lot, doesn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, guys just a quick note-first of all thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited the story! Many thanks to Pluto's Daughter 11, my only reviewer :) Anyways, sorry this is a really short chapter, but I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! -M**

Hermione POV

"All right, everyone, settle down," Professor Slughorn said from the front. "I know, I know, excited for the first day of school," he continued. "I hope you have all had a good holiday. And I must say...It is definitely good to have some of you back this year," His eyes flitted from Harry to Hermione as he said this. Hermione smiled, flattered, as always, when a teacher paid her special attention, and took a deep breath. Ah, the smell of parchment and potions...it was good to be back.

"Now," he continued. "There is hardly a need for an introductory speech, as you all are second year N.E.W.T. students, however I have made one specific change this year." Slughorn rolled forward onto the balls of his feet as he paused for effect, giving the impression that he was about to spring forward with excitement with this proclamation. "This year, to encourage bonds between students, you will be completing all potions work in _pairs_. Not only will you be responsible for your own work, but you will also be helping your partner, and therefore you too will share the same grade."

"Oh, _no,_" Hermione said softly. She heard Harry chortle next to her. He nudged Ginny in the side and said, "Hermione's not too keen on someone else being responsible for her grade." Ginny gave a short laugh and raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," Hermione said shortly. "You know how I get about marks."

"Oh, we know," Harry said. "And that is why I hope I'm not your partner," he said, flashing her a grin, and sending Ginny into another wave of giggles.

"And the partners will be as follows..." Hermione felt her breath catch.

_Please don't be Neville, please don't be Seamus, please don't be..._ Hermione rattled off a list in her head of all the people who had ever blown up a potion, melted a cauldron, or that she simply didn't like. This narrowed the class down to about five people.

Slughorn had paired over half of the class, now, thankfully pairing Neville with Parvati, who was looking less than pleased.

Slughorn continued, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry raise his eyebrows at Ginny, who shrugged and was trying to keep a blank face.

"Hermione Granger and..." _Please don't be Lavender, please don't be- _"Draco Malfoy," _Malfoy. _

Well, shite.

Hermione quickly turned to Malfoy, who was looking...pleasantly at her. She tried to keep a straight face and not show her bewilderment at his politeness, but she was sure he could see right through her. Suddenly the class was in a flurry of motion as people gathered their things and went to join their partners. Hermione slowly stuffed her books into her cauldron and walked over to Malfoy's table.

"Well, at least I know I'm going to get a better grade in this class than I did sixth year," Draco tried to quip.

"Wasn't that the year when you spent all of your free time trying to mend a Vanishing Cabinet, which let Death Eaters run around the school and eventually kill Professor Dumbledore?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Why, yes, I guess it was. But I do seem to recall you just forgave me for that, so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I sound bitter?" Hermione said. Draco laughed, and began to gather ingredients for the Potion-a simple Shrinking Solution. Hermione surprised herself by laughing as well.

Draco smiled at her, a feat that sent shivers down her spine, as he handed her the necessary ingredients and began to work. To Hermione's surprise, they worked well together, each of them implicitly knowing when to hand the other something, or gently correcting the other if they were about to make a mistake. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of Malfoy being...nice. What was the world coming to?

Towards the end of class, Slughorn came around, chuckling at some of the worse potions, pausing to give words of approval to Harry and Ginny, both of whom's potions were the appropriate shade of green, but when he came to Malfoy and Hermione, his eyes widened and he stopped suddenly. "Oho! These appear to be perfect! Well done, it seems you too work well together." He chuckled and walked away, but not before giving them a wink.

"That...was uncomfortable," Hermione said awkwardly. "I don't think a teacher has ever winked at me before."

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "McGonagall winks at me all the time," he shrugged.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. A deep, belly laugh. Draco looked surprised, but chuckled as well.

Slughorn dismissed them, but before Hermione returned to Ginny and Harry, she turned to Draco. "Well, I have to say, it wasn't terrible working with you,"

"You either, Hermione." Malfoy smiled at her again, and Hermione again felt shivers go down her spine. It was only when she was walking to Transfiguration with Harry and Ginny that she realized...they were pleasant shivers.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny who was slowly sipping tomato soup. He saw her stiffen and realized that she knew he was watching her, so he hastily looked away, looking down to his lamb stew once more.

The Gryffindor table was oddly silent at dinner hat night; Harry assumed that everyone else was also unbelievably worn out from their first day back. As much as Harry had missed Hogwarts, he hadn't expected the transition from a year of schedule-less, homework free wandering to be this difficult. Simply put, he had forgotten how busy the castle always was.

Potions, his first hour of the day, was simple enough, though it was terribly uncomfortable. Ginny, while she had joked with him on the way to class and laughed when he teased Hermione, seemed to have suddenly remembered that she wanted nothing to do with Harry after class had started, and hadn't spoken a word to him about anything other than potion ingredients. The only reason they managed to have a halfway decent potion was due to the fact that they were used to cooking together at the Burrow...although they hadn't stayed up late to make fudge or cookies together in a long time. It was a miracle that Slughorn was pleased with their potion, what with Ginny being quiet and stiff and Harry worried about what Ginny was thinking of him. Maybe Ron was right...maybe Harry should just move on.

After Potions, though, Harry's day had gone from bad to worse. In Transfiguration, Aberforth proved to be a very good teacher, although he insisted the students call him "Aberforth" and not "Professor" and he gave them a ridiculous amount of homework. Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which McGonagall surprised them all by assigning them all an essay on what hey felt was the most important thing about defense, and then dismissed them early to go to lunch. Unfortunately, the essay was supposed to be three roles of parchment, and due the next day, so instead of relaxing conversation over his lunch hour, Harry spent his time hurriedly scribbling, barely eating anything. After DADA, Harry had Charms. Flitwick's assignment was the practice Summoning, Cheering, and Concealment charms-an hour each. Then in Herbology, Harry's last class, Professor Sprout had them repotting Tentacula Turnips-who resisted replanting and liked to wrestle with you. All of the seventh years come back from the greenhouses sporting large welts, disheveled hair, and dirty, scowling faces, along with an assignment to research proper care of Hungarian Dragon plants-which they would be working on the next day.

Now, all of the Gryffindor's were eating silently, until Ron broke the silence by loudly slurping his soup, which he had just started on.

"Ron," Ginny hissed. "Could you please eat your soup like a civilized human!" "Can you please be nice, and not a scowling, crabby grouch?" Ron snapped back.

"Will you both please just stop going at it?" Hermione said, looking up from her Arithmancy notes. "I'm sorry, but the bickering has got to stop sometime."

Ron shrugged, Harry assumed he was relieved, he knew that Ginny taking the mickey out of him all the time was bothering him. Ginny, on the other hand, took a deep breath, then finally said, "All right. Sorry, Ron." Hermione smiled at the pair of them, then went back to taking notes. Harry, who had finished eating, took out his DADA essay, which he had almost completed.

"I was thinking," Hermione said after a few minutes more of silence (by now everyone had pulled out homework). "That we should all meet in the Room of Requirement to practice Charms."

"Oh, yeah," Ginny agreed. "If I have to practice on my own it will be dreadful."

Harry replied, "I wish I could, but I have to meet McGonagall, and some thing tells me I won't get around to my Charms tonight."

"And I have to practice Quidditch," Ron said firmly. "Speaking of, mate," he continued, turning to Harry. "When are trials?"

"Saturday after next," Harry replied as he scrawled the last sentence of his essay. "And I should really be going," he said, standing up. "See you all later?"

Ginny pretended not to hear him, Hermione nodded, but Ron was distracted by something at the Slytherin table. "Hermione..." he said slowly. "I think Malfoy just winked at you," Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione, who had dissolved into a fit of giggles. Ron's ears were turning a dangerous shade of red, and Harry decided to leave the hall before he exploded. As was walking away, he heard Hermione say, "Oh, really, Ron, this is ridiculous, I'm sure he didn't WINK at me." Her tone gave her away, though, at least to Harry. She was only that defensive whenever she was hiding something.

Harry actually ran into McGonagall before he made it to her office, which spared him having to guess the password. As they were walking towards the Headmaster's office, McGonagall said, "How was your first day back, Potter?"

"It's definitely good to be back, Professor," Harry replied. "Although I wish teachers would have eased into the workload a little more."

To his surprise, McGonagall chuckled. "Yes, well, in you N.E.W.T. year, you know, you really do need all the practice you can get."

"I guess," Harry said. "Speaking of which, I finished my DADA essay, if you want, I could turn it in early."

"I see Ms. Granger is rubbing off on you," McGonagall teased, but she held her hand out for the essay anyways. Harry sat there awkwardly as she began to read it, but soon she gave it back to him.

"Full marks," she said briskly. "That was very good, Potter. Now, I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here tonight." Harry nodded. "As you may have heard this morning, Ms. Weasley pointed out that I have a lot on my plate, and I agree. I never intended on taking up the Defense position, and I find I don't have the time or the patience required. I was wondering if you would take the position."

Harry felt his mouth drop open, and McGonagall laughed. "Not what you expected, was it? Yes, well, I honestly can't think of someone more qualified, I mean, I don't think there is anything left I could teach you. You defeated the Dark Lord-" "

With help," Harry added quickly.

"I didn't see anyone out there when you dueled. I didn't see anyone accompany you to the Forest. Stop selling yourself short, Potter. You're the best candidate for the job. Do you want it?"

"But...what about my lessons? I can't be two places at once..." McGonagall held up a TimeTurner.

"What about curriculum?" Harry asked.

"I can't imagine it should be too difficult to come up with. Not after what you did to defy Dolores Umbridge in your fifth year."

"Are you sure?"

"Not just me," McGonagall said, and she moved aside to reveal Dumbledore's portrait. The old man smiled, and said, "I think you are very qualified, Harry,"

Harry paused off a moment, then said, "I'm not sure how to feel about all of this. I mean, yes, I really did enjoy what I did with Dumbledore's Army, but I...I'm still a student, and...and even Voldemort couldn't get a job as a professor straight out of Hogwarts."

"I think we can all agree, Harry, that you are definitely not Voldemort," Dumbledore said gently.

"What if we try it," McGonagall said. "Just for a few weeks. If you don't like teaching, we can arrange something else. But I think it would be good for you to try, Potter."

"Okay," Harry said after a minute. "Okay, I'll try it."


End file.
